Hide and Seek in the Heat
by not2important
Summary: Naruto wakes up in heat and decides it's to play a game of hide and seek with the local shy heiress.


Hey I'm new here on the site so this is my first story. I won't say go easy on me because I don't really care if you flame or not…that's up to you. Oh, yeah there will also be a lemon in case you want to know.

Summary: Naruto wakes up in heat and decides to play a game of hide and seek with the local shy heiress.

Disclaimer: Don't know why I have to do this we all know I don't own Naruto of any character…but if I did Gaara would be a major, major character that walked around with no shirt on.

Hide and Seek in the Heat

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha. The birds were singing and the sun was bright and peeking through the windows. Kids were playing, shinobi were being sent out on missions or coming back from them. People were out and about in the marketplace or were at home sleeping in.

This is where Naruto Uzumaki was in bed sleeping in., correction, trying to sleep in. Naruto had just got back from a long mission last night and was trying to get well-deserved sleep.

But he couldn't because all night he was tossing and turning. The dreams Kyuubi no Kitsune kept sending him woke him up every time he felt at peace in his dreams. Now that he was waking up he felt as if his body was on fire. He rolled over onto his back trying to stay sleep. Finally giving up he kicked the covers off and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

_Kami it's hot. Why the hell is it so hot?_ Naruto thought growling. _I bet Kyuu-teme had something to do with this. _

**Aw, Kit I'm hurt. You think I would do something like this to you.**

Naruto stayed silent. Over the years he and Kyuubi had come to a type of relationship. One that didn't include them giving the other death threats. Of course they still argued and called each other names. But it was now more of affection than actually insulting the other.

Naruto looked down at himself before heading to take a shower. Because of Kyuubi, and he was sure it was Kyuubi's fault, he had a raging hard on and was all hot and bothered.

**So you didn't like my gift, Kit. **Said Kyuubi barely containing a laugh.

_No, you hentai fox! And I don't think Hina-Hime would appreciate being the leading lady in your perverted dreams._

After Naruto came back from his training mission with Jiraiya the blond had given up on his long time crush and started to focus on more than just her. It was after that when all of the rookie nine when out together that he realized the reason why shy little Hinata stuttered, blushed, and fainted around him. A few days after his realization he asked the heiress out. After she fainted in his arms she woke up and nodded shyly while blushing twenty different shades of red. Ever since then the pair became boyfriend and girlfriend and were inseparable.

Shaking his head of the memory he stepped into the shower and turned in just the cold water, hoping that it would make his hard on go away and cool him down some. After about ten minuets of washing himself and standing there he notice it wouldn't go away. He also noticed that it did nothing to make himself cooler. If anything the cold water only served to make him hotter.

Getting more annoyed that it wasn't going away he grabbed his hard dick and began to pump it slowly. After a short while he picked up his pace, grabbing on to it harder he quickly came onto the shower floor. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the way and cursed Kyuubi's name.

This had to be Kyuubi's doing because not only was he getting hotter, his fucking dick was harder than ever and he felt no relief from jacking himself. He reached for himself again only to be stopped by Kyuubi warning him of something.

**Hey, Kit I wouldn't do that again if I were you.**

_Why the hell not I have to get rid of this before I meet with Hinata-Chan._

**That's because if you jack yourself off again your going to be in complete and total pain.**

_What the hell are you talking about fur ball?_

**Well, the thing you said about it being my fault that you're so hot and bothered is part right. I'm in heat or rather I am and you feel it.**

_Kami, I hate you right now. Why, why always me. Ok, so what exactly does that entail?_

**Well for you since you haven't a mate yet this will last a week.**

_And if I did have a mate?_

**Then it would last a month to ensure lots of little kits. **

_Haha, great just freaking great. Is there ant thing else I should know?_

**Actually now that you mention it yes. When you go through heat if you so chose to mate then the person that you fuck will become your permanent mate. And I mean as in for the rest of your lives.**

_Wait so you mean I have a choice if I want to have sex?_

**Well of course you do. It'll just be painful if you don't. And you'll also become sex crazy the longer you hold out.**

_Great._

Naruto got out the shower and got dressed with a sense of dread. How was he going to tell Hinata that he was going to be sex crazed for a week? He sighed, _oh well. Guess I'll find out soon enough._ Right as he got done thinking this he heard a knock on the door and prayed to any Kami listening that it wasn't Hinata.

He opened the door and…_Kami must hate me._

"Hi Naruto-Kun how have you been? I missed you while you were away." Said Hinata leaning in and giving him a hug.

Naruto hugged her back and when they pulled away he caught a whiff of her scent. It was a clean scent that smelled of sunshine, lavender, and vanilla. A unique scent that only she had.

"I'm fine Hinata-Chan. I missed you too." He said opening the door wider so she could step in and he could get another whiff of her skin.

"I'm so happy to heard that. What about Kyuu-kun? He hasn't been giving you any problems, has he?"

Kyuubi chuckled at this. It was nice for someone to ask about him; the all-powerful demon who destroyed mountains and caused tsunamis with the swish a of his tails. When Naruto had told her about him, she had smiled at him and told him she didn't care and that she loved him and could never think of him as the fox.

And also ever since that day she had taken to asking Naruto and him. At first she had called him Kyuubi-Sama but Kyuubi squashed that by telling Naruto to tell the sweet cutie that she didn't have to call him Sama or any other honorific. But she decided that she liked Kyuu-kun, so he let her have her way.

"The damn fox is always giving me problems." Said Naruto feeling his dick throb every time he caught her scent or looked at her body.

The year after Naruto and Hinata started dating she had lost her stutter and her jacket with her gaining confidence. Now she stood wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a mesh top over it and tight dark colored mid calf Capri's with black colored ninja sandals and to complete the look her headband tied around neck.

Hinata cocked her heard to the side and asked, "Well what's wrong? What did Kyuu-kun do?"

Naruto cleared his throat; he hadn't wanted to tell her now. "Um, well you know before Kyuubi was sealed he was an animal though he was a demon."

Hinata looked confused but said, "Yeah."

"Well you know how when they need to…um, well how they go through…um, you know the process they go through when they have offspring?"

Now Hinata was thoroughly confused. "Do you mean when they go through heat?" She asked. When he nodded she asked, "Well what does that have to do with you?"

When he didn't answer and looked away from her a light bulb went off. Then she started to turn red. And then she did something she hadn't done in the three year since they started dating she fainted. While she had grown more confident and comfortable around everyone and while she wasn't afraid of intimacy, because her and Naruto had kissed and done some petting, she was still after all shy. And to think of Naruto, _her_ Naruto going through heat and needing to do…things, it was too much for her.

And when she woke up she was in Naruto's arms, looking up into his deep blue eyes that reminded her of clear ocean water. He was worried about her, she could tell.

"Are you alright Hina-chan? You haven't done that since we were fifteen."

"Yes. I'm fine. So are you or Kyuubi going through heat?"

"Well technically, we both are."

"Oh. So what exactly is suppose to happen?"

"Um… well I'll be going through it all week…unless I um, well you know with another person." He said blushing.

"And also if I you know do it with another person then, I'm mated with them for life."

Hinata blushed upon hearing that. "But what happens if you don't do anything during this time period?"

"Kyuubi says it'll cause me great pain."

Hinata looked alarmed. "I don't want you to be in any pain." Said Hinata softly.

Naruto looked her in the eyes with a piercing gaze and said, "It's ok Hinata-chan. I think I ca can handle the pain."

"But-but there's a way for you to not have to go through that pain." She said quickly, then softly said, "I'm here for you aren't I?" while looking down.

Naruto gave her a sharp look then put his fingers under her chin to make her look at him in the eyes.

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to this is something serious. I mean we're talking about for life here and this will be your first time. Are you sure you'd be willing to do that for me? Waste such a precious gift on me?"

Hinata looked at him with soft eyes but answered in a strong steady voice, "Yes Naruto-kun, I love you. I would do anything for you."

Naruto hugged her tightly and said, "I don't deserve you, and you're too good for me. I love you too Hinata, I love you so much."

Hinata pulled out of Naruto's arms and kissed him long and hard. After she pulled away she looked at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "How about we play a little game first and then we take care of your…problem." She said looking him up and down.

Seeing her stare at him like that made his cock twitch. He lifted an eyebrow and said, "Name the game."

She smiled at him and said, "Hide and go seek."

He blinked at her said, "Ok." Thinking it was a simple enough game that could be easily won.

"Good." She beamed then said, " You're it!" While running away. And so the chase began.

He followed Hinata into the crowded marketplace only for her to blend in other people. _Now where could my hime be?_ He thought looking through the crowd. After thoroughly checking the market he decided that she wasn't there and decided to check the training grounds. _Ah, there she is!_ He thought seeing her talking to Kiba and Akamaru.

"Ha! I got you!" He said while sneaking up on her from the back. Only to see her poof away as she tackled her to the ground. He got from the ground and growled.

"That's no fair you can't use shadow clones!" He yelled out loud already running to the next field. Akamaru barked then growled. Kiba sweat dropped and said, "I know boy. I saw it to. I can only say one thing good luck Hinata.

Naruto went to the next field to see Lee and Neji sparring. Then Naruto decided to call out to the older boys. "Have either one of you seen Hinata?" They stopped their sparring to look at Naruto then they turned back to each other and replied, "No." at the same time. "Thanks." Said Naruto and sped off.

Lee looked to Neji and said, "What has your baby cousin gotten herself into?" Neji shook his head and said, "I have no clue and I don't think I want to know." Slowly the two shook themselves out of their stupor and started spar again.

Naruto deciding that she was no longer in the training ground ran off to Ino's family flower shop to see if the girl might be there. No sooner had he landed in front of the door did he see her indigo colored hair at the check out talking with Ino and Sakura. He walked in the store and grabbed her from behind and said, "I think I got ya this time." Hinata turned her head and shook it saying, "Naruto-kun think again." Before puffing away again.

Naruto took a step back before saying, "Ok two can play at this game. Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto once again takes off. "Ino…" said Sakura after a while. Both her and Ino blushing. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" "I believe so…Hinata is blessed. I wonder why she playing with him though?" "Ino don't even go there." Said Sakura staring at the spot Naruto had been at.

After Naruto left the shop he decided to go home and let all the clones do the work for him. Upon arriving at home he sensed someone else in his apartment. The presence wasn't malicious or even remotely mean. He was still cautious though. His senses led him to his bedroom where slowly and quietly opened the door where he thought he died and gone to heaven after opening it all the way.

On his bed lay Hinata in nothing but a thong and well that was it. She was on her side with her back to the door so he got a good look at creamy smooth skin and a perfectly round bottom. He licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry and slipped into the room as quietly as possibly.

Walking towards the bed his eyes ate up Hinata's long smooth legs and thighs. He sat gently sat on the bed and kissed Hinata's shoulder and put his hands on her waist while praying to every Kami he knew of that she wouldn't poof away like her shadow clones.

When nothing happened he kissed his way up from hey shoulder to her ear. Gently nibbling on it he whispered, "I finally got you." Hinata turned around kissed his lips, her hands going around his neck. She pulled away from his mouth to whisper, "That you do Naru-kun." He pulled her back to him and kissed her long and sweetly.

After that no words were needed. He pushed her down on the bed gently to look at her beautiful body. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time deeply and passionately. He ran his hands down her sides and back again. Then he let his left hand trail to her left breast and lightly pinch her harden nipple.

She gasped and Naruto took advantage of this and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She responded by battling his tongue for dominance. His hand fell away from her breast to tangle in her hair with his other hand he shredded the thong off her body. All without her knowing. He touched her breast again and she wrapped her legs around him only to realized she was necked as the day she was born and he was fully cloth.

She broke away from the kiss and started tugging at his clothes in a sign that she wanted the off. All of them. After he stripped his clothed off he placed himself on top of her and kissed her neck. He his hands back on her body this time letting his right hand trail down to her breast and the other rested on her waist.

He sucked on her neck till he was sure he left a love bite. Then he moved on to his next objective her breast. Her big full breast that he liked to look at when he thought no one was watching. A he got to her slightly larger than bust the took the left one in his mouth and sucked on her tight nipple while pinching the other.

Hinata moaned at the feelings coursing through her body. It felt like she was going up in flames, she was so hot. She whimpered when she felt him leave her breast only to switch to the other. Then she let out a louder moan when she felt his hand on her clit getting her wetter.

She sighed and panted when he started playing with her more roughly. When she couldn't take any more she pushed him onto his back and started kissing him. She broke away from his lips to kiss down his chest she felt him shiver when she flicked her tongue across one of his flat nipples. She kissed down his abs then stopped right before she got to his blond curls.

When she hesitated a moment Naruto said, "Koi, my hime, you don't have to-ahh." He moaned and bit his lip to keep from getting too loud. Hinata looked up at his face to see his eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure and biting his bottom lip. Hinata got wetter seeing such an erotic picture in front of her.

When Naruto opened his eyes to look at her his eye had changed to a reddish-blue color. The intense look in his eyes as he looked at her almost made her lose her rhythm. He closed his eyes again when she took him deeper. That was it for him he pulled her up and placed her gently on her back. He positioned himself over her entrance and looked her in the eye.

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed in slowly and stopped when he felt her barrier. He kissed her mouth and push the rest of the way in. He swallowed her pain filled gasp. He stayed still letting her get use to his abnormally large size (Hint, Hint). When he felt her move against him he started to thrust in and out slowly.

Hinata moans were turning into shouts the harder and deeper he when.

When Kyuubi started to take over a bit he pulled out put Hinata on all fours and entered her again. At this new angle she moan even louder and started to shout Naruto's. Then he started to go harder and faster then he felt Hinata's inner muscles clamp down hard on him. It felt like she was trying to milk him. Then with a shout from Hinata and a growl from Naruto he bit her shoulder connected to her neck.

After they fell over exhausted from their lovemaking, Naruto started to blush and turn red. Hinata looked over and said, "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto looked over at her and said, " I just got a memory from a clone of mine. Grandma wanted to know why I was running around the village inappropriately. And when the clone looked down it saw that I was fully hard and you could see it right through my pants."

Hinata giggled and said, "I love you Naruto." He looked at her and said, "I love you too Koi."


End file.
